Talk:Grylio
Testimonials Solo'd this as a 10DRG/DNC with no 2 hour. It had some Spikes on it (Ice Spikes I think) and the fight lasted under 30sec. It hit hard and I would have gone down soon if I didn't kill it quickly. --Zeno 04:44, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Tried to fight as 10 Dnc/Mnk on my mule with capped evasion, but uncapped H2H. Mule died horrible and fast 'thanks' to the spikes and the mob hitting pretty hard. Cemalidor 15:28, 30 May 2009 (UTC) 10PLD/WAR died even with Invincible. Hit me for 9-19 per hit, +2-3 with Additional Effect: Fire damage. Was 1-2 hits from killing it. Atempted as 12BLM, Galkan, got it to 50% before it killed me... Thing hit pretty hard. Attempted as a 7WAR - hit me 5-6 times with about 35-45 per hit. Wildboy211 23:08, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Killed as a 13WAR - used Mighty Strikes and killed it with 4-5 hits - got me to about 50% HP. Wildboy211 03:50, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Possible Augments Armor Trade Tests I used this NM to test out an armor trade. *I first tried to trade my Cobra Tunica, which is "rare"; I got a message saying I could not trade the item. I then tried to trade my Kenpogi +1 to test a HQ item, it popped the NM. Being a Thief75/Ninja37, I was suprised the NM took two attack rounds to kill and that it actually connected with a hit of its own; I would use caution when fighting this NM at less than Lv. 20; a wrong move could cost you and there are mobs that could possibly aggro, if you are too low of a level. After the NM's death, a chest pops. The chest contained my Kenpogi +1 already augmented and asked if I wanted to take my reward. I didn't want to test out refusing the reward this time and risk losing it, so I took it. (Don't worry about refusing the reward. I accidentally picked "no", however, the chest remained and I could use it again to select "yes" and receive the item.) Kenpogi +1 stats before augmentation: *Lv.8 MNK/SAM/NIN, DEF:9, DEX+1 Kenpogi +1 stats after augmentation: *Lv.8 MNK/SAM/NIN, DEF:9, DEX+1, STR+1, VIT-1, AGI-1 This brought a few things to my attention, that I am going to test tomorrow. I don't want to speculate too much on here and take up space, this early in the game. I encourage others to share their findings, however; I am curious about others' results.--Dijidl 07:12, 9 April 2009 (UTC) I traded a brass hairpin, got it back with +2 ice resist --Davenfelth 10:40, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I traded a Leather piece (level 7) and got it back with +2 fire resist. --Zeno 14:36, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Traded Lv7 Leather belt got it back with +5 fire resist (Lightningsday Waning Gibbous 83%) --Aenemy8:50 PM April 9 2009 Two notes: One, the mob activates a level restriction when you begin. Unsure what level you are restricted to since it dies so fast, but it was high enough to still hit him dead pretty fast. Two, you have a 30 min timer to defeat the NM, plus a 3 min timer once the chest pops to claim your reward. Keep those in mind on higher difficulty NM pops. --Enigmatica 08:37, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Traded it a Leather Vest got it back with +1 Str -1 Dex -1 Vit and +2 Lightning resist. (Darksday Last Quarter Moon 60%) --Phantom Ghost 13:54, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Traded Energy Earring +1 on Iceday(Last Quarter Moon) as a 75 BLM/37 RDM and received http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/ffxi/images/5/5c/Trans_Lightning.gif +2 to the item. Traded Brass Hairpin on Iceday (Last Quarter Moon 73%) Got http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/ffxi/images/c/ca/Trans_Ice.gif +10 to the item. --Fourtwenty 19:11, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Traded a Scale Mail, got STR+1 DEX-1 AGI-1 Fire Resistance+2 Back (Traded on Firesday, my assumption is augments build resistance to the element of the current day) * Energy Earring recieved +2 Ice bonus --DarkTrance 12:00, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Bronze Harness - Before: Def:4 - After: Def:4 Dex+1 Vit-1 Agi-2 Int+1 Chr-1 *Tourmaline Earring ( +2) -- -- 16:19, 9 May 2009 (UTC) *Butterfly Axe added +2 and +4 . Last Quarter (50%) moon on Earthday *Traded an Energy Earring +1 and received +6 augment. The mob had lightning additional damage. It was windsday.Moonbug 07:41, 24 June 2009 (UTC) *Traded a pair of Asbestos Mitts and received a +1 - didn't note the day. Moonbug 07:41, 24 June 2009 (UTC) *Energy Earring +1 >>> +2 Fire resistance. Shumanfoo 20Jun2009 getting the same augment twice So I traded my other Energy Earring +1 today - Iceday waxing 48% - interestingly I got the exact same augment - +6 It should be noted that both trades were done within 15 minutes of each other in earth time. I made my trade at about 11:58 last night and about 11:48 tonight. The other thing that was the same was Grylio had lightning additional damage again. I wonder if it is worth testing to see if augments are linked to earth time rather than Vanadiel time? It could just be coincidence of course. Moonbug 06:56, 25 June 2009 (UTC)